


A Tale to Tell

by wctomyhead



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, teddy is an adorable 5 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wctomyhead/pseuds/wctomyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though his family is kind of crazy, he couldn’t be happier and he wouldn’t change it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale to Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinarose/gifts).



> Kitten and I were talking about characters that keep up awake at night and one of them was Teddy and we talked about how he’s like all alone in the world and has no one because his parents are dead and he only has Billy now and suddenly my big mouth started talking about what if Captain Mar-Vell and Princess Anelle actually got to raise him together and nobody was dead.
> 
> And suddenly she was begging for me to write the thing and I really didn’t wanted to because I’m a bad writer and honestly I have no idea how I got to a 3.5k fic.
> 
> This could be a one shot, this could be a multi-chapter fic. If Kitten won’t make me write another chapter or if you beautiful people won’t like the fic, so I’ll drop it but either way it depends.
> 
> So I just wanted to warn you guys that my English ain’t my first language and all mistakes are mine and mine alone and if you find any, feel free to tell me!

**17 years ago**

"Anelle, we have to go!" A man she knew and loved was raising his voice to her, she could hear the shooting and explosions that surrounded them, they were in a war and there's nothing she could've done to stop it, the Kree and Skrulls never got along, even though if we speak truthfully she never gave a damn about who'll win, she just wanted everyone to be in peace with each other, she never knew how a simple challenge from her people to the Kree would end up to this, to both sides fighting each other and Galactus's minutes away from eating her home and her people with it.  
  
"Anelle!" Anelle, a Skrull princess, looked up at her lover, a Kree, someone who's supposed to be her enemy became her lover, probably because of the war between them. "We have to go." She nodded, but couldn't move her legs, she looked at the window of the her house and she saw the people still fighting each other, women and children screaming for help "I can't leave them, they're my people!" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her "I know but there's nothing we can do and we must go, if not for you or us, but for the child." He turned her around and smiled upon the small child that was quiet in her arms, playing with his little fingers.  
  
Anelle, after few seconds that took like years of looking back at her people and the baby in her arms, she nodded to him, to the famous Captain Marvel who's also known as Mar-Vell that smiled at the princess and those eyes were full of love even with his mask on she could see it.  
  
They were running together, hand by hand to the small ships, most of them were destroyed but she was sure that at least one was still working, she had to believe it. In the corner of her eye she could see a Skrull woman who looked like a nurse, that was trapped under the broken ceiling "Darling." She stopped her lover who stopped immediately and opened his mouth to protest but she pointed to the woman who looked at them "Princess, you must run!" The nurse told them but the princess had none of that, she gave the baby to the Kree and went to help the woman in need, one of her people.  
  
Her body turned strong due to her shape-shifting powers and she pushed the broken ceiling and help the nurse up, she could see her broken leg "Why, princess? Your life is more important!" Anelle shook her head "Do not speak nonsense, you're one of my people, you're important as well and you're going to come with us. What's your name, nurse?" She asked the injured Skrull “M'rae.” M'rae replied. Mar-Vell sighed at his lover’s stubbornness but deep inside was proud of her, he wished that he could've saved this planet. Mar-vell gave Anelle the baby and held the nurse in his arms "We must go!" He told them again because he couldn't see Galactus's location but he honestly didn't want to find out, he just wanted to get his lover, child and now nurse out of there, even if deep inside it's killing him that there's nothing he could do to save Anelle's people.

Time wasn’t on their side which is why they ran to the ship rooms, most of them were destroyed or stolen after a few seconds they found a ship that looked find and Mar-Vell sat M’rae down while he and Anelle checked the ship. Suddenly they could hear a baby’s cries and the princess looked down at her child “Shh, baby.” She hugged him gently and pet his back “We didn’t give him a name yet.” Mar-Vell said while working his energy powers on the ship, trying to bring it back to life “I thought it would’ve been obvious that his name is Dorrek VIII.” Anelle looked at Mar-Vell with confusion in her eyes and he just started laughing “Of course, you Skrulls are so original.” She rolled her eyes at him “I’m kidding, I love it.” He kissed the small child’s head.  

Anelle looked at M'rae who tore part of her dress and wrapped it around her leg, winking her eyes in pain “Are you okay, M’rae?” The nurse nodded “I’m fine princess, is the child okay?” She looked at the baby in Anelle’s arms who stopped crying and sucked on his thumbs. “Yes, he’s fine.”

Suddenly there was light and noise and little by little the ship came to life and the doors open “Come on.” Mar-Vell went to pick up M'rae and together they went inside the ship, it was small but manageable, from the ship’s window she could see Galactus opening his mouth and Mar-Vell punched some buttons without even looking at them and the ship started moving, the alarm started to sound in the ship at the same time, shaking it “We won’t survive that way, I have to push it.” Mar-Vell went to open the top door but Anelle stopped him “No--.” The Kree put his hand on her cheek “It’ll be fine.” He opened the top door and closed it quickly.

M'rae hugged the princess closed to her and they could feel the ship moving slowly they were far away from their planet or they just could only see Galactus, eating their home like it was a midnight snack. Anelle closed her eyes, held the baby closed to her and could feel herself tearing up in minutes she lost everything she ever loved except her baby, lover and now she made a new friend.

Hours after,  Anelle woke up to find herself lying down on what looked like a floor In a weird old big brown box or maybe a different shelter when she moved to hug the baby, she couldn’t feel him “Dorrek!” She yelled and looked around “Dorrek!” She called again and got up quickly, trying to look for her baby “Princess, you’re awake!” M'rae walked slowly through her, the baby in her arms and the Skrull took a deep breath “M'rae, I thought I lost the baby, where’s Mar-Vell?” She asked, fearing he didn’t make it “I’m here.” His suit was torn but he was find and that was the most important thing “Where are we?”

“On earth.” Replied Mar-Vell and the princess looked at him in shock “Earth? Why would you take us here?!”

“Because that’s the only place I could think about that will keep us safe, the Kree are probably thinking we’re dead and the Skrulls-.” He couldn’t say the words. “Anelle, if the Kree finds us when they realize we might not be dead, they’ll kill you both without a second thought and will take us back and started training the young baby into being a Kree soldier because according to the rules, he’s of Kree breed for them.” He looked at his lover seriously.

“We can’t be seen as Skrulls on earth.” Anelle said seriously and looked at M'rae “We’ll have to find new looks and names, we can’t look like that, they might take him away from me!” She held the baby closely

“Another name?” Mar-Vell smirked “Let me think, how about Ronald? I heard the name once when I used to live on earth.”

“No, I’m not calling my child Ronald, it sounds weird, we need a prince name, at least one that sounds like that.” The Skrull princess rolled her eyes.

Mar-Vell thought for a moment “What about Theodore?”

Anelle looked down at the baby “What do you think, Dorrek, do you like Theodore?” The baby made a noise and smiled “Alright then, let’s call him Theodore.” The princess said and shape-shifted into a human, M’rae did the same.

* * *

**12 years ago**

“Teddy don’t run!” Walter Altman or as the people might know him, Captain Mar-Vell  was trying to accomplish his greatest mission so far - to not lose his son while he was running away in the streets because he was getting too excited to spend some time with his father “Daddy, look how fast I can run!”

Mar-Vell knew he could out run his son because he was just five years old and he had his flight powers, but still, letting the boy run around couldn’t hurt anybody. “Theodore Altman, you stop running right now, young man!” He told and Teddy stopped, turning around and looking down at his little feet.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” He said quietly.

Mar-Vell kneeled down and put a finger under the boy’s chin to bring it up “I’m not mad, but you have to stop running  we’ll get to the park and you’ll get to run around there and I won’t stop you, I just don’t want you to run in the streets and maybe get lost on me.”

Teddy nodded “I promise, daddy! Can we bring mommy some flowers?”

“Sure, big guy.”

After a few minutes of walking they arrived to the park, Teddy didn’t waste any time and ran to the swings and Mar-Ve- right. Walter. Dammit, he could never possibly get used to this damn name that hunt him since he came to earth for the very first time, honestly he couldn’t figure out a better human name for himself when they decided to stay on this planet.

He still helped the Avengers when they needed him, for some reason they gave him a card that’s always making some kind of a ringing noise when they needed him. Yes, just like the ring right now. Wait, what?

He took out the card from his pocket and looked at it, they needed him. Mar-Vell looked at his son, having fun while playing in the sand and he smiled, he knew he needed to go but just a few seconds won’t work.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise of explosion and turned around to see HYDRA robots firing at the people “Daddy!” He heard Teddy screaming and he ran to the child and hugged him tightly. “Listen to me, Teddy,”

The boy was shaken “You have to hide okay, daddy has to help the people.”

Teddy shook his head “No, stay here! Please, daddy!” He hugged him tightly but Mar-Vell went with him to the safest building he could find and put Teddy there

“Listen, remember when I told you that not everybody can take care of themselves? That sometimes someone, anybody need to step up and help?” Teddy nodded quietly, still tearing up a little bit “What did I taught you about superhero when you asked me?”

“That they just want to save people and make the world a better place to live in.”

Mar-Vell smiled and kissed the boy’s forehead “I have to help the people, Teddy, I want you,  your mother and Sarah to have a safe place to live in and sometimes people aren’t as strong to do it themselves, this is why we have superheroes, so we can help the ones in need.”

Teddy smiled and wiped his tears away “Go get the mean robots, daddy!”

Mar-Vell smiled at this son “Now don’t you move anywhere, okay? I’ll be right back.” He said and went outside to help the Avengers who he saw already arrived, fighting off robots.

Teddy couldn’t just stay there, he had to make sure his father was okay so he might have just went out, just to have a quick look and he saw his father in his Mar-Vell suit, helping the other superheroes.

It seems like the fight took forever but one by one the robot were destroyed by the heroes and Teddy understood what his father was trying to say to him, because of them he had a safe place to play with his friends, because of his father who fought like a great warrior together with the rest of them.

Suddenly he couldn’t see his father at the sky and began to be scared “Daddy?” He yelled, even though he knew that his father couldn’t hear him. A robot flew to his direction and his brought his arms up to shoot so Teddy closed his eyes and covered his eyes.

He felt arms going around him tightly and someone screaming from pain and when he opened his eyes he saw his father, the destroyed robot and his father holding his stomach “Daddy!”

“Shh, it was my mistake to let you stay here alone, let’s go home.” He held Teddy tightly and flew back home but they couldn’t really make it since in the middle of the flight Mar-Vell little by little just flew lower and lower until he had to sit Teddy down and lay on the group “Daddy I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay!” He was tearing up.

Mar-Vell smiled and pet his son’s hair “It’s okay, Teddy, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Daddy was fighting the bad guys and you were helping and I’m so proud of you daddy, please don’t die daddy.” He hugged him tightly.

Mar-Vell smiled widely “I’m going to be fine, call your mother and Sarah okay, I’m going to be okay, big guy.”

Teddy snipped and called his mother and Sarah, he decided he wanted to be just like his father when he grew him, he’s going to help people.

* * *

**4 years ago**

“Hey, Teddy.” He looked up from his book to see Megan, one of his classmates “Hey Megan.” He replied politely.

“Would you like going to the dance tomorrow with me?” She asked, he didn’t understand why they were having a dance tomorrow and why everyone has to go with someone a girl-someone or if you’re a girl then a boy-someone and he’s 13, he doesn’t even likes to dance.

“Who, me? I-I don’t know, I’m going with someone.” He lied, honestly he just felt a little weird going with her, not that it’s Megan because Megan is nice and they talked a few times it’s just, he find it weird going with a girl, why can’t he go with a boy?

“Oh, that’s okay.” She said, he could hear and see her disappointed face.

He felt bad for hurting her but honestly, he just didn’t want to go to this dance anyhow.

When he got home he could hear is mother, Anna Altman or Princess Anelle, but Teddy doesn’t know that and the house’s maid who became a friend of the family and also a nurse, Sarah or M’rae, talking with each other. “Teddy is that you?” His mother asked.

“Yes, mom, I’m going to my room.” He said, he still felt a little bit sad about the dance tomorrow.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing, mom.” He told her and went to his room, few minutes later she came in.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” She was a little worried “Is someone bothering you?”

He shook his head and sat on his bed “No, mom, everything is okay, honestly.”

Anna sat next to her son and hugged him “Come on, darling, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing it’s just, there’s a dance tomorrow and Megan asked me if I wanted to go with and, what if I wanted to go with a boy? Do you think it’s okay?” He asked, slowly, he wasn’t sure how his mother would react.

“Honey, listen to me now, are you listening? Do whatever makes you happy in life. Be with a man, be with a woman, be and do whatever you want to do that makes you happy, except for going to jail, you’re not allowed to go to jail and do bad stuff.” She told him and Teddy laughed at her.

“Mom, you’re silly.”

“No, I’m serious. Let me tell you something, honey, it won’t make any sense now but I promise it will. Honey, be whatever you want to be in life. A man, a woman, a dog, a butterfly. I just want you to never stop smiling and if being a butterfly will make you smile, then go with the wind, my child.” She knew that he’ll probably get his shape-shifting powers soon, so if they’re doing the all ‘Am I gay talk’ so she’ll probably has to do the ‘Am I a boy or a girl talk’ since, he can shape shift and she knew that in her planet, they don’t have genders.

“Mom, you’re not making any sense.” Teddy was confused.

“Shhh, Teddy, we’re having a mother-child moment.” She hugged him tightly.

“Mom, I can’t breathe.”

“Oh sorry, honey. Come on, let’s go have dinner.” She got up and held his hand and they both went to the table to have some dinner.

* * *

**Now**

Being a 17 years old shape-shifter can’t be a easy thing, especially since your boyfriend might be the next Doctor Strange that needs a really lots of practice and the rest of your friends are like that as well: A rich girl that took after the greatest archer who was also an Avenger, a kid that his grandfather was the original Captain America and now has his powers, someone who might be the fastest person he ever knew and possibly related to Billy in some way, a girl that only wants to keep every memory she could possibly get from her late father, even if it means getting his old outfit and continuing his legend and a robot, but he didn’t go to school with them.

And all of those people have one thing in common with him

They were all superheroes,

Also known as Young Avengers.

“So my mom invited you to dinner.” Teddy said, looking at his boyfriend for a minute before looking at the road, the both of them were walking home from school.

“When?” Billy replied.

“Tonight.”

“We can’t.” Billy said, confused.

“Why can’t we?” The blonde asked.

“You forgot, didn’t you? Teddy, we have a training session tonight.” Billy sighed deeply.

“Oh right, oh man my mom’s going to be upset, she always asks about you. What should I tell her though?”

“That  we’re studying at my place.” He suggested. “And she always asks about me because one day she saw us holding hands and screamed that her baby is dating. I don’t even know how your mother figured out from that.”

“Oh don’t remind me, that was so embarrassing, I remember her and Sarah just interrogating me ‘When did you meet him?’ and ‘Are you together?’ and ‘Are you safe?’ I thought I was going to die from embarrassment.” Teddy covered his face with his hands.

“Really? You never told me that.” Billy blushed

“Can we please change the subject, I don’t want to start thinking about my mom and Sarah giving me the sex talk.” He sighed deeply and before Billy could answer they heard a familiar voice answer first.

“Nah, you losers talking about embarrassing moments is too amusing for me.” They stopped and turned around just to see Tommy smirking.

“What are you doing here, Tommy?” Billy asked and Teddy covered his face.

“Probably going to tease the both of you for life now, so are you two sleeping together or does mommy needs to teach him how to put a condom as well?” Tommy couldn’t hold his laughter.

Teddy begin to look a little green and Billy touched him arm to calm him down “I don’t think the condom will fit anyhow.” He said and turned around to continue walking. Teddy and Tommy looked at him, both speechless.

The rest of the walk home was just them joking around and talking about the training tonight, when they got to Teddy house. Tommy waiting a cross the street and playing with his phone because honestly he doesn’t want to see those two idiots making out.

“So I’ll see you tonight?” Teddy smiled as he looked at Billy, who nodded at him with a smile on his face as well.

“Also d-did you mean what you said to Tommy?” The blush on the blonde face was just adorable to Billy.

“I don’t know, I just didn’t want you to turn into green you and it made Tommy shut up so I actually won there.” Billy laughed but his cheeks turned red.

“Oh.” He said and then heard laughed and turned to the window to see his mother looking and immediately hiding, he sighed.

“My mother will go take the camera if I won’t get in in the next five seconds.” He said and Billy laughed.

“Okay, I’ll go be-“

“Can you two please stop being so sweet, It makes me wanna puke.” Tommy said from cross the street and Billy rolled his eyes at him.

“I’ll see you tonight, Billy.” Teddy said before kissing his boyfriend’s lips and waved him goodbye when they broke up apart.

“Mom, I’m home.”

Even though his family is kind of crazy, he couldn’t be happier and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, honestly I'm really sorry if it was terrible and I really would like to thank Kitten for helping me here and there and I really hope you liked it, bby.
> 
> wctomyhead is also my name on tumblr


End file.
